Crazy Creative Writer
by DanceDORK
Summary: When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out. Troypay.


_A/N: This is just a fun One-shot of Troypay (: It was a conversation I had with my best friends the other day. Hilarious. Will use the idea of 'a lot like love' by stessa in the conversation._

* * *

Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans , best friends since forever, were quietly studying in Sharpay's bedroom for their next English exam that happened to be tomorrow.

Sharpay was situated on the floor and the end of her bed , and Troy was sat on the end of the bed with his legs dangling down that Sharpay rest in-between.

You would of thought that it would be awkward for a boy and a girl that weren't going out to be sat like that. But not for them, they have been that close since birth.

"I'm bored can we do something else Troy?" Sharpay Whined in a playful tone leaning her head back to face him...her head was very close to his manly parts.

"Me too, What you got in mind Pay?" He replied taking her book off of her and pulling her up onto his lap.

"How about, we could play, 'would you rather' its a fun game" She smirked at him.

"You start then" Troy smiled at his bestfriend.

"Rite, Would you rather...make-out with a dead sheep, or Gabriella? " She laughed.

"Hmm, the sheep!" He confessed breaking out into laughter with her.

"Me too! Ha. Your turn"

"Lets see, Would you rather...have kinky sex with me, or Ryan?" Troy teased.

"What, that it totally un-fair! He's my brother, and your my, my best friend!" Sharpay cried trying to get off his lap. His grip got tighter.

"You have to answer it Pay, Me or your brother" He snorted at her

"Well as seen as your not blood related to me in any way..then I suppose I'd have kinky sex with...you then" She implied.

"Oh really?"

"Gee, want to play another game? Hmm okay. Truth?" Sharpay said quickly.

"Okay" Troy replied

"Um Oh I Have an idea! Say you had this best friend...this bestfriend is a guy. And you have been bestfriends since like forever-" Sharpay started but got interupted.

"Kind of like us?"

"Yeah, if you want to put it like that...Anyway. Say the girl had a boyfriend but she was also in love with her bestfriend, she just couldn't tell him because she was afraid that it would mess up their friendship. Her boyfriend and he was throwing a missive party. Both best friends went to the party...She got drunk and so did her boyfriend, but not her bestfriend. Her boyfriend passesd out, and she was just ready to, so her bestfriend took her back to his place to take care of her. Say she was so drunk she started declaring her feelings about how she loved her bestfriend...to her bestfriend. She asked him to kiss her, he did...because he loved her too, she just didn't know it for the same reason- " She was interupted again.

"He was afraid it would ruin their friendship?"

"Exactly, now...He didn't want to take advantage of her...but it felt so right kissing her finally. Kissing led to many other things..She woke up the next morning naked next to her best friend who was also naked. She completly freaked out, obviously sober at that moment in time. She started accusing him for taking advantage of her. She never realised it was her who had started it, who had asked him to kiss her. She thought she might be pregnant, and it got around the whole school, her boyfriend found out and broke up with her. She wouldn't talk to her bestfriend. When they found out who she slept with they wouldn't talk to him either. Her parents found a pregnancy test in her room and had a massive rant at her about sex...in the end she wasn't actaully pregnant. She kept having flashbacks of that night, of what really happened...It was her fault it all started...Would you...would you take her appology? and forgive her?" she said the last bit slowly.

"Wow, that was a bit of a novel" Sharpay punched him playfully in the arm.

"Come on answer me!"

"Well...i suppose i would...if i loved her...if i loved her alot" He spoke looking right into Sharpays deep urban eyes, getting lost.

"I love you Troy" She pulled him close and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too Sharpay" He responded having realised she felt the same way he did.

He pulled away. "What?" She looked confused.

"Your going to do just fine in our cretive writing exam tommorow you know?" He said smirking pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: So what you guys think? I just felt like putting this a one-shot. Peace out (:_

_Abbii  
_


End file.
